The Legend Begins
by Mrs Trunks Brief
Summary: The sequel to "Daughter of Legend' this time, people will be wished alive after defeating the androids (18 is still alive) and this time, love will be found... and wait! Goten was actually born before Goku died? Please read. Valise will be the other person. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1 flashback part 1

The Legend Begins  
Chapter 1  
A/N: so here is the start of my sequel to Daughter of Legend. I got a lot of good feedback from people, and surprisingly, no flames. Well, i wont explain much, so here is a little bit of what this is going to be about. Since Victoria knows the IT technique, and knows where to go for new Namek, she will get there and use the dragon balls. That means all people killed will get wished back, including your fave Z fighters. This journey will be about love. But there is also a twist. What is it you ask? Well, your going to have to read and find out.  
Disclaimer; i do not own DBZ, only my own characters.

Chapter 1; Flashback part 1  
Victoria POV  
It had been two months since we had beaten Cell and saved Android 18 (A/N: should i give her a name? Review and tell me.)

Two months since the Z fighters had returned, welcoming me as one.

I remember that day as a joyous one.

*Flashback*  
Trunks had only let 18 live because of me. Because of my belief that she would not hurt or kill anymore. I could only feel relief at that.

I had believed her because of kami knows why.

"Even if she killed your family?" He asked.

I looked at him. "They will be alive with the dragon balls. So all is good. And I have learned that to forgive and forget is the best way to go. It will be hard, but this is a start." Was my reply.

It was just this feeling that i had.

He let her live just because I had faith in her.

I could see that 18 was happy that all that she did was being undone.

Trunks had offered to go to new Namek with me, and I had tried to decline.

But...

"Come on, you have to let me go." Trunks complained, eyes going wide.

I tried to force myself not to give in to him. His puppy dog eyes were NOT going to work on me. But it was pretty hard to resist. "Oh, and why is that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Because I... I want to. And you are giving in due to my charming good looks." He replied, looking pleased with what he had came up with.

I laughed, as did Bulma. I thought I heard one from 18, but I wasn't sure. She was so broody. Her brother wasn't coming back. She had asked if he was, and I had shushed Trunks before he could go on a rampage.

"No. He won't be able to come back." I told her.

"And why not?" She snapped, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

I wasn't going to lie to her. "I am going to wish that everybody that was killed by you two were back alive with one wish. With the second wish, I am going to wish that everyone that was killed by Cell were back alive except for the evil ones. And that counts your brother out." I glared at her.

"Why?"

"Because, there is no telling what your brother could do and would do if he was back alive. I know that there is a possibility that he would be a changed person, but there is that possibility that he wouldn't change. And I can't take that. I'm sorry if that makes you mad, but that's the way its going to be."

She narrowed her eyes more. "That's not fair. But I guess that what you are saying is true. I know for a fact that he wouldn't change. He is to far gone. I'll let him go." She finally said, agreeing.

"What about the third wi-"

I cut Trunks off with a punch to the stomach. I didn't want her to know about that wish. I had something planned for that. I gave him a warning look.

He knew that I had something planned when he took one look at me after catching his breath.

"What was that?" 18 demanded, clenching her fist. She took a step closer to Trunks.

I had to come up with something quickly. "The third wipe out."

'Stupid!' I thought. 'That's all you can come up with?'

"Hn?" She was confused now.

"In the past, there was this-"

"Oh, just forget it. I don't care. You should go get the wishes now." Blondie cut in.

I gave a sigh of relief. "I have to go now. I want to bring back everybody now."

"Does that mean I can go?" Trunks tried again. This time, I had to let him go. I had to show him what the third wish was going to be.

I looked away, agitated that I had to say yes.

He jumped up and down for joy.

"Well, we will be going!" I shouted, grabbing Trunks, and leaving before Bulma could say something.

I made a pit stop at King Kia's.

With a quick wave and a smile, letting them know that I was heading to new Namek.

Then we were on Namek.

Before I could take one step, Trunks stopped me.

"Tell me, what are you going to do with the last wish? That little hit hurt back there." He asked.

I continued to walk. "You will see."

I looked at the planet in wonder. It was the opposite of earth. The trees and the grass were blue and the sky was green. It was calm and quiet. It was also very beautiful.

And in front of us was a village with round homes. The houses were surrounded by gardens. A few Namekians were here and there.

At our arrival, they stopped and stared at us in horror and shock.

"What is it that you want, strangers?" Came an old aged voice from behind us.

I turned around. This Namekien was short and round with lots of wrinkles.

"We aren't enemies. You remember Goku, right? Or Gohan?" Trunks asked, putting his hands up in a 'we are not here to give you any trouble' kind of way.

The old man instantly smiled. The crowed of the Namekians was growing in number, all interested in what we had to say.

"Why yes! How could be ever forget our planets saviour?" He laughed. "My name is Mory, and I am the new elder. What is it that you came here for?" He asked.

"Um, well, you see..." and Trunks explained to them of what had happened down on earth. "So we would like it if we could please use your dragon balls?"

Mory looked at us sternly for a bit.

It had me nervous. As it did Trunks.

All of a sudden, Mory broke out in another wide grin. "Of course. We do owe this to you humans. Dende! Go and gather all the dragon balls."

An hour later, all of the dragon balls were gathered, and the dragon was summoned.

It had me staggering. This dragons name was Perunga, and it was more broad shouldered and had a deeper voice.

After wishing the first two wishes, I took a deep breath before wishing "for my third wish, I wish that the detonator in android 18 was gone."  
*End of flashback*

A/N: well, that's the first part of the flash back. The rest will be in the next chapter. I don't have it written out, but as soon as I do, I will have it posted.  
Well, you know the drill.


	2. Chapter 2 flashback part 2

The Legend Begins  
Chapter 2  
A/N: if you guys want to know, there will be fluff in this here story. I might make it longer than the other story. I had to get that one out of the way so that I could start with the real stuff. And really, I want to know; should I give Android 18 a human name? Review and tell me.  
Disclaimer: ...  
Goku: hey, everybody! I'm here to tell you that isn't here right now to do the disclaimer. I would tell you what she is doing, but I forgot what she said.  
Vegeta: Kakarot, you blasted fool! Is your brain that small? She told you, and even REPEATED it to you, not once, not twice, but ten times.  
Goku: but Vegeta, I was-  
Vegeta: hungry. Yes, I know that. She told you that she is watching Majin Buu beat up Kid Buu, you IDIOT!  
Goku: well, guys, I'll just, you know, tell you- *scratches head, now confused* what was I supposed to say? *deep in thought*  
Vegeta: *eyes start twitching rapidly* SHE DOESN'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z YOU CRAZY SON OF AN A-  
-we cut this disclaimer with breaking news. Here is chapter two-

Chapter 2; flashback part 2  
Trunks POV  
When I had come home from planet Namek, I was overly happy. I got to see my father. And I got to see my mentor.

*flashback*  
I was happy to know that 18 couldn't blow herself up. With the third wish, that was what Victoria had wished for. I thought it was brilliant. Really briliant.

I didn't delay in telling her so. "You are smarter than I gave you credit for. I thought that you were going to wish that your dad was alive."

Oh yeah, I only got bits of information about her super sayian heritage. And that was one of them. Broly was a horrible person. I knew from experience. I had fought him before. And let me tell you, it didn't tickle.

Before I knew it, my face was in the ground. I could hear a growl from her.

"Do you really think that I would do something that stupid?" She snapped.

I tried to get up, but she didn't budge. Damn this girl was strong.

I couldn't say anything, and I was held there for a bit.

Next thing I know, I feel the pressure lift off of me. I stayed down, just to make sure that she was actually done with me.

There was a pause. "Get up, Hunks." I heard her say.

I slowly lifted myself off the ground. And I was startled to see that we were on Earth and not Namek.

"Uh, sorry about that. It was a stupid question." I put my hands behind my head.

She only huffed, turning away. She strode towards Capsule Corp.

Then the last sentence that she said to me sunk in. I ran to catch up with her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Wait. You know my name is Trunks, right?"

She only looked at me through the corner of her eye. "Yes."

When she didn't explain more, I grew agitated. "Well, aren't you going to tell me why?"

She only laughed. "It suits you." And she walked away.

I then felt ki's coming towards the building. I put the conversation to the back of my mind, for later. I grew excited. Those were the Z fighters. My father... Gohan...

My heart pounded as the first of the fighters arrived. First, it was Yamcha. Then it was Krillen, followed by my father. Piccolo arrived soon after.

There was greetings, people coming to shake my hand.

But I still searched for the person whom I missed most. Everybody soon went inside but me. Even Victoria had.

Where was Gohan?

I just stood there. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, why aren't you inside? That's where everybody else is." A deep, familiar voice asked.

At that moment, I was the happiest man alive.  
*end of flashback*

That night, we all had the most fun that i have ever had.

We were sad to see that Goku wouldn't be able to come back. He had died from natural causes. It was all part of the rules.

(A/N; I am sorry for jumping the gun, but I have the want for them to already be together)  
Krillen had taken a fancy to 18, and her him. They had hit it off well.

My dad had become much warmer to my mom, but he was still cocky. Broody as ever, but at least he was trying.

Victoria and Gohan both sparred with each other to text their limits. Gohan was stronger than me, and so was Victoria. They were sparring right now, neither side showing signs of giving up.

I was literally nocked out of my thoughts by my dad.

"Hey, boy!" He growled. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

I faced him. I could feel myself start to blush.

"Ow. What, father?" I said, rubbing my arm.

"Inside, now. There is a meeting." He turned around, crossing his arms. "And tell them." He added, jerking his head towards the sparring pair.

And then he was gone.

I grinned. Now that is something I wanted to do.

I couldn't pinpoint on where they were. They were to fast. So I focused. Zoning onto where they were, I blasted up into the air, ax kicking the air.

My foot came into contact with solid flesh.

Gohan fell out of the air, and fell to the ground. He stopped himself before he made contact with it.

"Hey, what was that for, Trunks?" Came Gohans voice.

I only grinned more. "Dad wants us all inside for a meeting." Then I jetted off into the house.

With them right behind me.

A/N; and I will stop here. Hope you enjoyed.  
Meh...


	3. Chapter 3 Goten?

The Legend Begins  
Chapter 3  
A/N: I put poll up pretty soon. Be alert. For all of you who want more, here ya go. And this chapter is going to be pretty short.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I can dream...

Chapter 3: ... Goten?  
Victoria POV  
I walked in the building with Gohan. He was rubbing his stomach where Hunks had kicked him.

"Ow." Gohan muttered. I admired how the raven haired sayian had stopped himself before he hit the ground. I mean, I wouldn't be able to do that. I would have slammed right into the ground. That was how untrained I was.

We walked until we got to the kitchen, where Bulma, Vegeta, Hunks, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo were. They were all sitting in a seat around the kitchen table.

But of course, Vegeta was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He had his usual scowl on his face.

'One day, he is going to have a moostache that is going to make him look like a total geek.' I thought.

Woah! where did that come from? I shook my head.

We both sat down and listened.

"But she didn't come here!" Bulma was arguing with Krillin.

"That doesn't mean that she isn't alive. I swear, I thought that I saw her." Krillin argued back. His face was red.

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked. There is no way that Chi Chi is alive." Bulma stated. Then it was as if a thought dawned on her Her next words were filled with uncertainty. "I mean, if that really was her, she would have already been here? She would have noticed that all these people are suddenly reappearing."

"Woman, she very well could be alive. And baldy, if you thought you saw her, why didn't you go and find out? did it ever occur to you that we wouldn't be having this foolish argument?" Vegeta said, his voice dripping with agitation.

I looked at Krillin. His face was beet red. "Well, uh, no." He hung his head. "Actually, it did. But by the time I did, she was nowhere to be seen." He rubbed the back of his head.

I felt some sympathy for him. Looking at Vegeta, I got irritated. He thought that he was so much better.

What crawled up his butt and died?

"Vegeta, you are just agitated because you haven't had any action." I blurted before I could stop myself.

Everybody grew quiet and looked at me.

I heard a growl before I was pinned to the ground. Warm breath hit my face.

"You little impudent fool. how dare you talk to me like that." Vegeta hissed.

I glared at him. I was not at all scared. "I dare because you treat everyone else like this. The better question is this: how dare you act like that towards others?" I smirked.

"Victoria! Stop. You don't know what you are getting yourself into." Trunks shouted.

"Get off of her, Vegeta." Gohan said. There was a warning in his voice.

Vegeta's eyes flashed teal, then back. "You know, I am going to-"

There was a shout from Gohan, and I knew that he was lunging. But I was faster.

'I will show this prick what a true sayian can do. Little fool.' My thoughts turned malicious.

I powered up instantly, sending Vegeta back.

I smirked when his face showed some shock. He would know what true sayian power is.

Trunks POV  
I had to stop her. She now had this wild glint in her eyes, She wasn't acting like herself.

I was about to intercept her, but I was cut short.

"HEY! I FINALLY COME HERE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU WELCOME ME?!" A very familiar voice screeched from the doorway.

In a flash, Victoria was in her base form, looking at Chi Chi.

The mood in the house lightened instantly as people ran to hug the raven haired friend.

"CHI CHI!" Came shouts.

When all was settled down, Chi Chi smiled, and I knew that something was up.

"What is it, harpy?" My dad snapped, realising what I had just realised.

"Meet my son, Goten." She announced, gesturing to the door.

When nothing happened, Chi Chi frowned. "Come on! Meet everyone!"

We heard the sounds of feet hitting the ground.

A/N: There ya go. As I told ya, short chapter.  
Vegeta: Review! don't you fools know that Mrs TrunksBrief can tell that you guys are reading! If you don't review, I will blast you idiots to another dimension!

Chi Chi: VEGETA! *hits him over the head with frying pan* You Pigheaded prick! You don't have to be mean about it! Ask Nicely. And then they will understand. *smiles to herself, thinking that she has done well*

Vegeta: You blasted b****. I do not take order- *eyes widen as he sees Chi Chi coming at him with the frying pan* PUT THAT PAN DOWN NOW, HARPY! *Runs in terror as she chases after him with a battle cry.

me: *facepalms* Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 HAHAHA!

The Legend Begins  
Chapter 4  
A/N; eh, not getting enough reviews. Need more. I have put a poll up. Go see it and vote.  
Disclaimer; It is one of those days when I get to thinking and get reminded again that I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and I want to just say, "Fuck this!" and use final flash.

Chapter 4; HAHAHA!  
Trunks POV  
As the steps grew closer, we all tensed up. Well, all except my dad.

"Damn it, boy. Get in here or I will obliterate you." He said impatiently. His foot started to tap hard on the ground.

"Shut up, Vegeta. He's probably scared. You don't need to add to it with your anger!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't test me woman." He shot back, whirling to face my mom.

Yamcha was looking nervous, Krillen stepped back, a look of uneasiness etched on his face. Gohan was looking ready to step in with an angry glint in his eyes. Tien was glaring at the Prince, and Choutzu was clearly shocked. Piccolo ignored it, Victoria looked weary, and Chi Chi was looking angry, slowly bringing a frying pan out from behind her back, and raising it up.

I rubbed the back of my head. We were a special group of people... and I was just now realizing it.

"Hey! Mom! Put that frying pan down now!" Came an semi-familiar voice. Everybody turned to the Goku like voice. There were a bunch of gasps.

Chi Chi immediately hid the pan behind her as people glanced her way after looking at the man at the door.

"Everybody, this is Goten, my son." She said, smiling.

This guy was a mirror image of Goku. His hair was jet black, and styled just like Goku's. His eyes were black, and had a serious look about them. He was well built. Muscular, but not bulky like Goku.

He waved, closing his eyes. And he smiled. "Hey!"

'Woah. Looks like Goku!" Krillen stated.

"Yeah... acts like him too." Chi Chi added. "The laid back attitude, and the way he eats. You would think that he was Goku." She added with a laugh.

"Well, is he as strong as Kakarot?" Dad taunted, smirking.

"I will send a special beam cannon up your ass the next time that you open your rude mouth." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"In turn, I would Big Bang Attack yours, Namek." Dad retorted. (A/N: sorry *snickers* I couldn't help it!)

Everybody grew deadly quiet. Then they all looked at each other, then at Dad, then at each other one last time before cracking up.

Well, everyone except for Piccolo and my Dad. They were in a glaring contest. If looks could kill.

Well them, and android 18. (Go to the poll) she had a stoic look on her face, and her arms were crossed.

I doubled over laughing. I didn't think that my father had caught on.

Then finally, dad stumbled back and had a disgusted look on his face (A/N: think of his face when he was in Buu and saw the worms. That's the face)

"You fools! You humans are a disgusting race! You know that's not what I meant!" He shouted, only causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Man! That made my day, Vegeta!" Yamcha cracked. "I can just imagine you doing that!"

Dad was in his face then. "I use to live to make people regret they ever breathed."

Yamcha straightened up. "Sorry." He tried hard to keep the face straight. And as soon as my father had left, he cracked up again.

"Fuck you guys." Dad growled. He sped out of the room.

Victoria POV  
I was laughing hard. It was so funny. The look that Vegeta had. It was priceless.

What he said as he left the room made me laugh even harder.

I tried to hold in the remark that I knew would probably be the death of me, but I couldn't. "I bet you would need to, being that you live to make people regret they ever breathed! That'd be a sure way to make sure of it!"

People were now doubled over and rolling on the ground.

"Good one Victoria!" Krillen said. He was crying.

"And so totally true!" Bulma added. Her face was red.

Piccolo was still standing there. I saw him roll his eyes.

I swear that I also saw 18 smile faintly.

Trunks was shaking with laughter. I made my way over to him.

"Awww... how cute!" I giggled. He turned to look at me. He let out a snort, and we both looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Great come back. I wondered if he heard it." Trunks got out when he could finally talk. He tried to regain his composer. (Don't Know if that is how you spell it)

"I bet he did. He just wants to leave with what little dignity that he has left." I answered.

"Oh, by the way, what were you saying 'awww, how cute' for?" He asked.

"You, Hunks. You laughing makes you more adorable than usual."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

I crossed my eyes and said, "Oh, I think this is deja vu."

I started laughing again.

He grew impatient. "Tell me. I didn't get that much of an answer before."

I tried to answer him, but laughter was overtaking me.

All of a sudden, I felt something. Something bad. The next thing I know, I'm blacking out. Not before I heard a raging voice inside of my head.

"You will never be able to keep me out for long." The voice roared.

And his maniac laughter.

'Father...' I thought.

A/N: This is a chapter made of fluff. :D Don't worry, I will have more fluff that deals with Trunks and Victoria. I like the reviews that I have been getting, but I haven't been getting enough. For me to post the next chapter, I will need 3 reviews. Until then, merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5 And Yamcha Is Dead Again

The Legend Begins  
Chapter 5  
A/N: Two is close enough. well, Thank you for those reviews. And for those who voted on my poll, thank you too. I will close that after I post the next chapter. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-I mean Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 5; Nothing I Can Do About It, And, Well, Yamcha Is Dead Again.  
Trunks POV  
Just before she hit the ground, I caught her. My heart was beating fast, and I was horrified. "Victoria!"

All the laughter faded, and I could only focus on her. Before her eyes rolled back, leaving only the whites showing, I heard a malicious voice that was very familiar. And had me shuddering.

"You will never be able to keep me out for long." His voice cried out in a war like cry.

And then there was his booming laughter that wasn't sane at all.

Then I heard her. But it wasn't out loud. It was coming from her mind. I didn't know how I knew this, but I did.

'Father' she said. And then she faded out.

That was when my world came back into focus. Except for this time, there wasn't a sound to be heard.

I looked up. Surprisingly, nobody was paying any attention to us. They all had their eyes glued to a figure on the ground, with their mouths hanging open.

Well, they were looking at none other than Yamcha, who was passed out on the floor dead, arms wrapped tightly around his muscular body. He had a goofy half smile on his face, leading me to think that he died of laughter.

"Holy shit, gather up the dragon balls. He has kicked the bucket." Krillen yelled.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, KRILLEN!" Chi Chi yelled, hitting him with the frying pan.

He fell down with a thud. He was out cold.

"Guys, we have something more important here." I growled, glaring.

All of them looked at me. Then glanced at the passed out Victoria in my arms.

She started to flail around, as if having an internal battle.

Once more, I was zoned in.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a fairly large clearing, with thick forest surrounding it.

In the middle, Victoria stood there, with none other than Broly.

It has been awhile since I had saw him. But he looked as beast as ever. He was in his super sayian 2 form, and he loomed over her.

That's when I realized how short she really was. She was about 5 foot with a toned body. Her muscled didn't compare to his outrageously ripped body.

And he was steaming. His eyes fully white, hair green.

At a closer look, Victoria was breathing hard.

"I will succeed in shutting you out." Victoria shouted. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"You are stupid, little girl. Let me show you what you could have." Her father shouted.

In less than a second, with a movement that you couldn't see with your own eyes, she was hit. She was flung across the field.

My chest tightened, and I was filled with a sudden anger. And anger that I have only felt once before: when my long time mentor Gohan died by the hands of the androids.

I was beyond caring that I would be detected by Broly. He hit someone that I cared about. No matter how little I knew her, it was like a blow the my heart.

She was struggling to sit up.

I powered up into my super sayian 2 form and charged at him. In a flash, my fist connected with his stomach.

Except that it didn't. I flew right through him. I didn't have time to stop, so I crashed into the the thicket of trees.

I snapped about ten trees down before I could stop.

But the thing was, the trees went back to normal. As if I never crashed into them.

'That's weird.' I flew back out, maneuvering my way through them.

I became even more baffled when I came back and saw that Broly was pummeling Victoria, who was trying to fight back in just her base form. It was like he didn't see me.

Once more, the rage overtook me, and I rushed at him again. I went for his throat this time. And once again, my hands went through him.

Hovering in the air, tears started to form. I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted. Except nothing came out.

'Dammit!' I tried to kick him.

'Victoria, snap out of it! Please! Wake up!' I cried, trying my hardest to call to her. To stop this masochistic being from hurting her.

'Fight back..." I willed.

'Trunks..." came the weak reply.

My head shot up. I looked at her, her eyes locked on mine. They were dimming.

'Victoria? Can you wake up, please? He is just messing with your mind.'

'This... this isn't him messing with my mind. He is actually doing physical damage. He can't kill me, but-"

He punched her in the stomach. It was like I could feel it. I flinched.

I had to wake her up. 'VICTORIA! WAKE UP! Don't let him do this to you!'

'Trunks...'

Then all connection was lost. I was sucked into a tunnel of darkness.

A/N: hope this was good.


	6. Chapter 6 lovely

Chapter 6  
A/N: sorry for not posting up anything for a long time. I've been consumed with a lot of things. Drivers ED, with finals, and with family problems.  
Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 6  
Trunks POV

"Trunks! Honey! Wake up."

I opened my eyes, and I was up in a flash. I jerked me head left and right, checking my surroundings. Everything seemed to be fine. Then my eyes found their target: Victoria.

I rushed over to her. I had to take care of her. "Victoria, wake up, please." I shook her gently. I couldn't lose her. She meant to much to me.

She stirred. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly a few times. Then she smirked. "Hey, Hunks."

At first, all I could do was stare at her. But then laughter rang out from me. Victoria still had it in her to joke. I didn't care what she called me.

"What was that about?" Goten asked, coming up. He knelt down and touched her forehead. "Are you okay?"

This guy was to close for my comfort. I am supposed to figure out what she was feeling. But as I looked at her, she had her eyes trained on mine. It was happening again. The world receded as she smiled.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." She said.

I was only to happy to oblige. I needed to talk to her alone from what I saw. What we needed to do. I started to pick her up, but she protested.

"Let me get up myself." She struggled to get up. Any help I tried to give her ended up in her smacking my hand away. Finally, she ended up on her to feet.

"We are going to go. You guys have fun." I told the group.

"But Trunks," my mom started, "we need to straighten up what just happened. You can't leave us."

"I know, mother, but I have to talk to her first. And the quicker we do that, the quicker you'll get your answers." I looked at her. I felt bad about it, but before I could confront the group, I had to confront her myself... and other things.

"But-" she argued.

"Just let him. Its probably for the best." Piccolo cut in.

Mom looked at Piccolo, then at us. "Okay, go ahead." Her eyes softened. She walked up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys." I said swiftly. I lifted Victoria up, ignoring her protests, and flew away.

Victoria POV  
I really wanted to talk to him about it alone. There were some things that I wanted to keep secret. And I wanted to talk to him about this feeling that I had developed when I first met him.

At first, I complained about him carrying me, but then I stopped. It was beautiful being in the sky. The sunset was a mesmerising sight to behold. The oranges were fading into a pink, surrounded by a deep red. Clouds were floating gently over.

I was comfortable. Being pressed against his broad body had me tingling. His smell was a mix of man and faintly of animal. It ran together, making me more relaxed. Being with him gave me a sense of comfort.

It didn't click in my mind that we were descending until he set me down. I glanced around. We were in an open area, lush with grass. A thick forest surrounded us. In the middle sat a small pond. Lilly pads were scattered all about, frogs hopping around. There seemed to be no end to the butterflies that surrounded us.

I faced him, and my heart fluttered. Why was I feeling like this for him? I barley even knew the guy. But it wasn't a bad feeling. I loved it. It was growing every day. "Okay, bad or good news first?"

His blue eyes lit up. His dreamy eyes...

"Um, what do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his neck. It was like I caught him with a dirty secret.

"I, uh, have two things to discuss." He had me confused.

"What-what is it?"

"Bad or good." I stated. I needed him to answer me.

"Uh, well, good." His broad shoulders were tensed, and he stood straight up. He looked like he was bracing for something bad.

"I just wanted to say, um, that..." oh, this was proving to be difficult. "To say that I, um, really, um, like you."

He jumped back, his lavender hair floating for a moment. I must have really scared him. I couldn't tell him. He didn't get it. So how could I tell him, without really telling him?

I searched my mind for an answer. Only one thing popped into my mind. It was my best idea. I braced myself, and took a step forward. That movement was met with him taking one back. I tool one forward, and he one back.

"Hold still, would ya?" I said, frustrated. He finally froze, like a dear in headlights. Here's my chance. I couldn't wait much more, so I flew to him,throwing my arms around his neck, took a breath, and took the plunge.

A/N: its a cliffhanger, I know. I know, my first chapter back, and I do this... but its my story. I bet you already know what happened, but what did she do? What does Hunks do when she does that? Find out in the next chapter of The Legend Begins.

I'm making this a challenge. The first person to review to this chapter, answering my question of what she does, will get to decide what Trunks will do in the next chapter, after finding out.


	7. Chapter 7: Fiery

AN: here it is, my peeps. Another chapter. I've changed my username, and also, I have two other identities. They are as followed; MsMiniVan21 and trumpetinband. Go on, look at them. You remember the author of Goten's Innocent Discovery? Or of the Goten's Innocent Question? Yep, that's me. Bet you weren't expecting that. Well, any who, with that out of the way, on with the fic. This one might be a little on the shorter side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Last time:  
"Hold still, would ya?" I said, frustrated. He finally froze, like a dear in headlights. Here's my chance. I couldn't wait much more, so I flew to him,throwing my arms around his neck, took a breath, and took the plunge.

Victoria POA  
Despite me throwing myself at him, I pressed my lips to his softly.

At first, he was rigid, his warm lips unmoving against mine, but as I melded my lips to his, his arms wrapped around me. , one hand snaking up to cup my face.

His lips tasted like salt and moved against mine with an intensity.

I let one arm fall, lifting the other one up and behind his head, running it through his soft lavender hair. It felt silky to the touch. I had always wondered what it would be like to have his hair in my grip.

I liked the feel of the hard planes of his chest pressed against my soft body. My skin was on fire, and his was the water that put the burning out, while adding to it at the same time, making my heart burn.

He let go of my cheek, letting it join the other, both roaming up and down my waist. He pulled me closer, eliciting the fire, quenching it.

I had never felt this sensation before, but the foreigner not disappointing me. His skilled hands made my skin ripple, wanting more of the drug.

We both came up for air, him not showing anything but his laborious breathing. He slowly leaned in, towards my neck. The whisper of warm breath hit my heating skin, only adding more flames. I tilted my head back, allowing him access. I almost needed it. No, I did need it.

I sighed as his lips went to work, all the way from the sensitive spot behind my ear, trailing kisses, as well as butterfly kisses, down to the sweet spot at the base of my neck, the part where my neck met my collar bone.

I gave a cry of delight when he nipped my spot, my hands clawing at his broad shoulders. He growled.

Trunks POV  
"I have been wanting this for I don't know how long." I whispered against her hot flesh as I nipped her earlobe.

That was true. The fact is, I had never known that I wanted this. I realized I did the moment she landed on me. It was as if it was lurking in the shadows, and she the light that shed my knowledge upon it.

She brought me from the darkness, I realized. Ever since I met her, the dreary world that I lived in became the most colorful one I could have imagined. She changed my world. With her helping as much as she could while I was gone. Added to the fact that she hadn't known where I was. She just did.

A star that crashed my boring world, catching it on fire with her flames of delight and hope. Though there was a dark side to her. Which I didn't want to think about.

All this dawned on me at the moment we made contact. I was glad that it did. That's why I needed to end this before it went to far.

"No, Victoria, I-I can't do this." I quickly pulled away. I couldn't do this to her. Corrupt her.

Shock was clear on her heart shaped face. It etched onto her beauty. Everything did. "What? What happened?" She started towards me, making me step back, like our dance earlier.

My heart was pounding wildly from desire and shock. "We can't go that far. I don't want to ruin anything between us..." I trailed off.

Her face grew red, and she looked pissed. Her steps became more lethal, making me cringe. "How? You're already ruining it! You do that, and expect me to forget everything?"

I halted instantly. It sunk in what I said might have sounded like. My action ended up in her ramming into me. I held back a pur of delight as her soft curvy body was up to mine again. I wrapped my arms around her quickly. "No, you misread me." At the look of surprise in her wonderfully blue eyes brought me to quickly say what I had to next. "I-we- can do this." I caught her lips with mine. I pulled away from them, the taste of honey from them lingering.

Outrage was lined on her face. "So you're saying that all you want is my body, but no attachments? Bastard." She struggled to rip free of my grip, but I wouldn't let her slip away.

"No." I said.

She hissed, hair slipping up, sparks starting to fly. But I continued with ease. "Bastard, let me go!"

"Attachments including. You, my dear," I said, kissing her on the forehead, "have it backwards."

She instantly powered down, confusion gracing her face, with traces of determination faintly there. "Elaborate. You got limited time."

"I want all of you, but," I added as her face, her open book face, went slack,"I don't want to ruin it by having sex." There I said the word.

She didn't say anything. She continued to say nothing as her hands snapped to the back of my hair, pulling me in for another light filled ride.

* * *

AN: well, there you go. Full of fluff. This isn't the end of the fic. And this isn't all there is in their relationship. They will go through everything. Not all sappy. Anger, despair, and fights will grace it. I will give you no more on this, or I will have given up a lot of info. You wanted fluff, and fluff is what you are going to get.

Review, I never get tired of those.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers:**

** I know that this goes against this websites rules, but I will do it anyhow.  
I am so sorry that I haven't been updating... I have kinda drifted away from writing ****fan fictions... I think I started this account when I was in 9th grade? Well, now I am a senior, and I have a lot on my mind. I am stressed, and I really just forgot about this for a while... I also realize that I seem to make a lot of promises, and I never really can keep them.  
**** So here is one last promise: I promise to not make any more promises... It never really gets me far, and I hate failing... and thats what I am doing to you guys...  
**** I have currently no real interest in my Gohan fic, so I will be leaving that on hiatus. As for my other accounts, I might never post on them again, so I might let someone have them. I might let someone have this one, too, but I might not...  
That stuff above leads into my last statement: I have grown out of writing fanfictions, and will probably never write any more. As The years have passed, I have realized that my passion and fire fro writing these things have dwindled and fail to make my heart pump any more. Sorry to leave you hanging in the dust, but it had to be said.  
It has been a wonderful time with you all, but I must go... Who knows, I might surprise you in the future.**

**Farewell, sincerely,  
Vanessa.**


End file.
